


You make my heart race

by sweetnsmug



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsmug/pseuds/sweetnsmug
Summary: Louis just wants to have it rough, Harry gives him rough.





	You make my heart race

Larry| 1.3k 

Summary: Louis' disobedient and Harry fucks the disobedience out of him.

 

Harry pushes Louis against the door and slowly licks his neck. Louis writhes under and locks his fingers in Harry's hair and tugs on it. 

"Nuh uh. No touching," Harry orders gripping Louis' wrists above his head. 

"But Haz!" Louis unsuccessfully tires to remove his wrists from his grip but fails miserably. He only tightens his hold and pushes him against the wall.

"Harry!" Louis whines and Harry clucks his tongue.

"Can't stay still babe? Yeah?" Harry teases with Louis rutting against him.

"Bedroom," Harry orders and leaves Louis' wrists free.

Louis strips down and waits for Harry to come back and he does but with a vibrator, cock ring, handcuffs and a ruler. 

Louis whimpers,"No Hazza, please don't!"

"Babe, you clearly can't stay still and you let Eleanor kiss you and I don't like people touching what's mine. Isn't it Lou?" Harry sharply snaps.

"Yes, daddy." 

"And who owns your lips and your entire fucking body?" Harry smirks biting his neck and leaving teeth imprints on his way. 

"You daddy, only you!" Louis cries when Harry tugs on his totally bare cock and grips his arse tighter.

"Good boy," Harry praises leaning down for a kiss and massaging his cheeks.

Louis parts his mouth and surrenders to the sweet assault of Harry's lips on his. The feel of Harry's hands on his ass was enough to make him hard, painfully so.

"You're getting ten with my hand, with the ring on and then you'll have the vibrator up your delicious arse and another ten with the ruler. Yeah?" Harry felt it was enough of a punishment for Louis. 

"Yeah but daddy I've been too naughty, I deserve more!" Louis adds but shuts his mouth at the way Harry's eyes darken. 

"Baby what more did you do?" His voice was threatening but calm and it was the worst of all.

Louis opens his mouth to lie but is cut off by Harry's warning,"Don't even dare to lie."

"I played with myself when you were out and I had to get ready for 'Elounor' date. I also lost the ink cartridges box," Louis confesses and Harry's filled with anger.

"You very well know that you shouldn't mess with my ink cartridges. Don't you Louis? Like cherry on top you played with yourself. It's the second most important rule of mine that you are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so, isn't it?" It was eerily calm and Louis was damn well scared but the thought of Harry punishing him made him harder. 

"Yes, daddy. I know," Harry snaps the ring onto Louis' shaft and watches him groan in displeasure and cuffs his hand behind his back.

"On my lap," Louis scrambles into Harry's lap and Harry agonisingly slowly trails his fingers over Louis. 

"Suck," The vibrator is shoved into Louis' mouth and he sucks it. Harry pulls it out and without lube he pushes it into Louis. 

He was a little loose due to the fingering he did earlier but still the burn was clear. He hissed but stayed silent at Harry's slap to his thigh. It was on it's highest setting and the vibrations sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Count for me," Harry orders and leaves Louis anticipating for the first spank. 

Harry slaps his arse and watches it turn pink.

"One!" Louis counts.

He slapped the other cheek,"Two."  
The third slap was in the middle pushing the vibrator more deeper into him. 

"Three," Louis moans at the vibrator slightly massaging his prostate. 

The pattern continues and Louis doesn't fail to count. He was painfully hard and the ring around his shaft didn't allow him to release his load and the restraints were digging into his skin.

"Good boy, turn around."

Louis winces at the rough denim under him but keeps his mouth shut, until Harry's lips part his own.

Harry carefully places Louis on the bed and rummages around the drawer, coming back with a pair of black nipple clamps making him whine and whimper. 

Louis had super sensitive nipples and Harry made sure to absolutely wreck them when he punished Louis. 

"Shh Lou," He gently pets his hair and clamps them one by one. 

"Harry..." Louis doesn't get a reply. 

"Daddy..."

"Yes baby?" Louis sticks his tongue out. 

"Louis, don't want to punish you more so sit put."

"Hands and knees darling," Harry softly says. 

Without giving time to adjust Harry slaps the ruler against Louis' pink turning to red-bottom.

Louis' dips low presenting his backside to Harry. 

"You forgot to count, love. We'll start again and don't forget to count this time. Yeah?"

"Yes daddy!" Louis cries out at the sharp smack of the ruler on his soft skin.

"One," Smack.

"Two," Smack.

"Three," Smack.

"Four," Crack.

Louis lets out a sob at the continuous torture to his prostate and the pinching of his nipples by the clamps. The ruler broke because of him and he didn't want anymore punishment than he had.

"The ruler broke Lou. Not your fault babe," Harry felt his lover's panic.

"Just one more smack, yeah? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, daddy. Please!" Louis begs desperately. 

One last hard smack lands right at his hole and he moans due to the overstimulation. He was sensitive everywhere and his cock was an angry shade of red.

"Daddy...hurts..." Louis points at the cock ring and Harry smiles softly.

He removes the cuffs and vibrator, licking around his hole for a while and then slowly pulls off the ring and yanks the clamps off making Louis spurt out thickly. 

"Are you okay baby?" Harry strokes his side, making sure that Louis' not too under.

"Yes daddy, feel sooo goood," Louis giggles with dilated pupils and glossy lips.

"Think you can come again love?" Harry's gentle voice floats into Louis' ears and he smiles, all cherry lips and blown pupils.

"Yes daddy, wanna make you feel good," Louis whines bucking his hips up already sporting a semi.

Pulling his cheeks apart Harry blows air on his pink and fluttering hole, marvelling at the slightest of twitches. For a while he just circle the rim with his tongue and nips around it, teasing Louis. 

No longer being able to control his urges he licks a broad stripe over his rim which results in Louis letting out a loud whine. Harry suckles on the pink muscle and holds him down. 

Without any warning he plunges his tongue into his hole and hear Louis let out a broken sob. Harry slurps and eats him out like a gourmet meal. He couldn't get enough of him and couldn't satisfy his urge to forever to be buried in between his legs. 

Drizzling a dollop of lube on his fingers, he slowly eases one finger in, Louis was loose enough not to feel the stretch of his finger and Harry simply couldn't accept it. He needed Louis quivering underneath him, begging him to do something so he doubles his efforts and pushes two fingers alongside the first one. 

He watches in awe, the way Louis' face contorts into one of pleasure and tugs on his nipple with his unoccupied hand. 

"Daddy need you in me," Louis' whines fill the room.

He was empty and Harry's fingers didn't quite satisfy him. Without any lube he thrusts in one sharp move and both let out deep groans.

Without any further ado Harry nails Louis' prostate at every thrust and in no time Louis is seeing white and is painting his torso white. Harry's thrusts turn sloppy and he's losing rhythm and the impending orgasm hits him and he shoots all his load into Louis. 

With a thoroughly fucked face Louis languidly smiles and says,"The ink cartridges are in the bottom drawer."

Harry just smiles shaking his head at his antics and cleans them up. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
